Marowak
|} |height-ftin=3'03" |height-m=1.0 |height-ftin2=3'03" |height-m2=1.0 |weight-lbs=99.2 |weight-kg=45.0 |weight-lbs2=75.0 |weight-kg2=34.0 |abilitylayout=2+2 |ability1=Rock Head |ability2=Lightning Rod |abilityd=Battle Armor |abilitydcaption=Marowak |ability2-1=Cursed Body |ability2-2=Lightning Rod |abilityd2=Rock Head |abilityd2caption=Alolan Marowak |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Monster |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=2 |evde=2 |expyield=149 |oldexp=124 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |formcolors=yes |catchrate=75 |body=06 |pokefordex=marowak |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Marowak (Japanese: ガラガラ Garagara) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 28. In Alola, Marowak has a regional variant that is . It evolves from Cubone when leveled up at night starting at level 28. Biology Marowak is a bipedal Pokémon with a spike located on its tail. On its stomach, Marowak is very light brown in color, as opposed to most its body, which is a darker brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as its thumbs, and two large nails make up its toes. Marowak's head is composed of the skull it once wore as a mask. It can no longer remove the skull, as it became a part of its body. Marowak's jaw is composed of bone, and its nostrils are located on the nose of the skull. Its triangular eyes are brown and are also located on the skull. Marowak is well known for ferocity with its bone club, which it is said to collect from a hidden graveyard. It and its pre-evolution, , are the only known Pokémon that can learn and . Upon evolution, Marowak has overcome the grief of its mother's passing. Now ferocious and violent, Marowak is an adept combatant, and uses the bone it carries as a weapon and a boomerang. Marowak have also been recorded pounding on boulders with the bone club it carries in order to tap out messages to others. It lives in to test its skills. In the Alola region, Marowak was faced with an abundance of its natural enemies, Pokémon. This harsh environment led it to bond closely with its friends, which is said to have created a sort of sixth sense and caused it to take a new form. Alolan Marowak rubs the bone it wields against its forehead to light the ends in a green flame, and then twirl the flaming bone. It specializes in an attack where it releases a weak ball of flame from its bone that will relentlessly pursue its foe. Alolans would fear it for a conjurer, due to its rarity and the fearful sight of it dancing with its bone.Alolan Marowak's body is black, and its skull has a dark, flamelike mark between the eyes. Its eyes are also a pale gray. Compared to regular Marowak's squatter, thicker body, Alolan Marowak is relatively thin, making it lighter. White markings echoing shoulder blades, vertebrae, and hip bones also line its back. The bone Alolan Marowak uses is longer then the one regular Marowak use. Pokédex entry Game locations Base stats * Alolan Marowak has the same stats as a regular Marowak. Type effectiveness Marowak Alolan Marowak Learnset By leveling up Marowak Alolan Marowak By TM Marowak Alolan Marowak Evolution Sprites Origin Marowak is reptilian in nature and may be based on bipedal dinosaurs. Name origin Marowak is a combination of and whack. |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Purple-colored Pokémon